Phantoms older brother Grimoire
by E.I.Havoc
Summary: this is an AU of danny phantom, kind of an experiment, there will be fluff, and fighting. As well as adult content.


In this fan-fic Danny has two older siblings, jazz being the middle child and Abraham being the oldest. The brothers are close, with a spoiled and protective sister. AU.

I do not own Danny phantom

Danny is walking home rather quickly with and friends Sam and tucker following behind.

"Slow down dude, where's the fire?" tucker whined trying to keep up.

"No way. My brother is visiting from Alaska, and I haven't seen him in years." Danny called back as he picked up the pace. "Besides, mom and dad said they have something they want to show us."

"Another invention that could explode?" Sam questioned.

"Don't know, they wouldn't say." he answered with a shrug.

As the group rounded the corner, they saw a big black truck, it sat higher with two spare tires on the back in between bright blue saddle boxes. The truck had several spot lights and two long antennas. Seeing the truck Danny run to the door, his friends fallowing.

Before he could open the door, it opened to reveal a tall well build man. He had jet auburn hair and green hazel eyes. The man wore black long-sleeved muscle shirt with markings on the sleeves, and blue acid washed jeans held up Kevlar belt. On his feet were tall dark brown logger boots, with a large knife strapped to the right one. Around his neck was a silver chain with a silver pendent. The man looked down at Danny. "I thought I smelled dweeb."

"I think I hear some beast from the mountains howling." Danny responded and smiled before hugging the man.

The man chuckled and hugged him back, picking him off the ground. "I missed you too little brother."

Sam and Tucker were awe struck at the man. He looked nothing like Danny's dad in looks besides his size.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The man drops Danny and walks to the truck parked in front of the house. "My sisters and step mom made you something." He pulls out a silver pendant on a silver chain and hands it to Danny.

"It's just like yours!" He exclaimed. This made his older brother chuckle. That was when he noticed Sam and Tucker.

"Ah you must be Danny's friends, I'm his older half-brother Abraham Grimm' Craft." the man held out a hand to greet them, both of which took it.

"Hello, we've heard a lot about you." said the goth.

"Yeah, but Danny didn't say you drive this sweet baby around." said the Geek

"More like Monstrosity." responded the goth.

Abraham laughed at this. "Yeah, she's mine. Saved my life a few times, a few others too. A hundred-gallon tank with a twenty-gallon spare, getting close to fifty miles per gallon, and pushing close to nine fifty horses."

"This devastation to nature gets fifty miles per gallon?" asked the girl in a disbelieving tone.

"Yup, kind a hard to get gas in the middle of nowhere, and it's too cold for diesel where I work."

"Then why don't you just scrap this thing and get some better for the environment" she asked. Tucker and Danny letting out a sigh.

"If you're talking solar or just electric, that would be because it's not reliable. We don't always get enough sun, and electric cars can't handle the environment, either freezing up and just breaking or not being able to meet work requirements." Grimm' Craft responded.

"And what kind of requirements could you possibly have." she asks in an, I know I'm right tone.

"The kind that allows me to find a little old lady that hasn't been to town to restock on winter supplies in weeks. Or plow through eight feet of snow and ice to pull some Prius out of frozen hell to get to the injured driver before they freeze or starve."

"You've done all that?" the geek asked.

Grimm' Craft looked at him "No, not me personally. Some of the older guys have though." he looked at Sam. "With far less efficient means."

There was silence, Sam just giving a huff, not liking Abrahams response. The two teenaged boys just sighed and walked inside, while Abraham grabbed a crate out of his truck. Once the four were inside the odd home they were met with three people. One being a blue-eyed ginger reading on the couch dressed in a black blouse and blue jeans. The other two were male a female dressed in an orange and blue latex jump suit, respectively.

"FINALLY, EVERYONE IS HERE." Boomed the large orange clad man.

"Jake turn down the volume, some of us like to hear the birds in the morning." Abraham chimed.

"WHAT? I'M NOT LOUD." He boomed again.

"Sure you're not, anyway let's get to the basement to have a look at the new invention." Abraham sounded as he walked to the basement doors.

"Oh, he's right dear, let's go show the kids." Singed the woman in blue.

"RIGHT MADDIE, LET'S GO"

(skipping around)

With Jake disheartened, Maddie guided him up stairs to try and cheer him up.

Abraham watched for a moment then turned his attention to the non-working portal. Moving the crate, he had set down at the bottom of the stairs, to the side of the portal opening, he walk in side and looked around. "Hmm, might be a wiring problem." Saying out loud. Getting down to set on his feet, he started to inspect the wiring. "Hey dweeb, put on a suit and give me a hand." He hollered back to Danny as he started taking wires a part and looking them over.

"Uh, dude. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Aw, come on Tucker. Aren't you curious? Go ahead Danny." Said Sam.

Once he finished donning the mostly white suit, Danny step to the portal. "Need me to grab anything?"

"Yeah, there should be a knife on top of a black book in the box, hand that to me please." Answered Abraham.

Once done, Danny took a step back and watched his older Brother. "Did mom put a camera in here to watch the breech like you suggested?" as Danny.

"Yup, though it's just out of the portal in case it couldn't be retrieved once it was on." His bother answered looking back with a smile.

Danny laughed a bit and leaned on a wall, as he did a click was heard then screaming.

Sam and Tucker freaked out and ran to the controls to try and turn it off. Only for the power to increase. The screams from inside the portal intensified, as the swirls of green and purple formed in the breach. They seemed to find a balance, until someone came sliding out across the floor. He was wearing mostly black HAZMAT suit with white gloves and boots, and snow-white hair. He looked like he was trying to pull himself up, but fell unconcise. Once out, a white halo formed around him, spreading across his body revealing Danny.

As this went on, so did the other scream, though now is was horse sounding more like a howling growl. The portal sparked as the light in the room flickered, the greens and purple swirls started flashing to a tornado of starry black and golden pearl. Whispers started to fill the air as the growling scream echoed. The lights started to flicker before bursting in a blinding flash, having them blowout. Another being and thrown from the portal. This one slammed into the far wall, leaving an indentation. He was clad head to toe in void black, he seemed to have something off white coming out of his lower back. His hair though, looked like a cosmic fire with flickers of gold, on his head was what looked like two off-white horns going up and forwards then curling back around to the front. Falling to the floor with a thud, unconscious. Black and white fire started to flicker off his form, engulfing him. Once completely engulfed, the other worldly fire extinguished with a cyclone-like finish. Revealing Abrahams chard form.

Not knowing what to do the two teens watching the display then ran up the stairs to get the rest of the family, and the ambulance. As they left the portal flicked back to swirls of green and purple. Just as a knife was flung out, sticking into a wall on the other side of the room.

(skipping around)

Laying in medical bed were Danny and Abraham, Maddie was sitting between them watching the footage from the portal camera and security camera for the n'th time. Jake was sitting by Danny holding his hand. Jazz was across the room looking over the medical files of her brothers.

She was now glad they hadn't taken them to a normal hospital by the looks of their vital signs.

Danny's heart rate was now half what is should be, and his body temperature was just above room. Other then that, was fine. No bruises, nothing broken. When they took a blood sample, they found traces of ectoplasm. Finding it perfectly mixing with his DNA. As if it had always been there.

Abraham though, he was a different story. His heart rate was barely a beat a minute. His core body temperature was feverish, even though he was ice cold to the touch. Patches of black and white fire would flare up here and there only to vanish just as they appear. When they found him, his chard flesh was healing quickly, leaving no scars. When took a blood sample, they found that was black as tar mix with gold flakes, and when the blood met air it would catch fire. Though the fire burned, it was cold to the touch, able to burn paper and freeze a glass of water at the same time.

They had been unconscious for several days, Sam and Tucker coming to visit every day. It was a little over a week into summer break that they finally woke up, Danny being the first.

**Danny's POV**

My head felt like a ton of bricks; my body felt numb. The last thing I remember was a bright light and pain. I open my eyes to another bright light. Groaning as I try to set up, alone to hear a gasp and shuffle before a hand pushed me back down. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Easy there Danny-boy." I almost didn't recognize my father hushed voice. "You took quite the shock."

"Did anyone get the number of that lightning bolt that hit me?" I asked, getting a chuckle from dad and mom.

"We sure did little bro, good thing too." I heard Jazz answer in a semi sarcastic voice.

"Good, cause me and mountain man have bone to pick." This was met with silence. I open my eye and look around seeing everyone. Dad to my right, mom to my left, jazz beside mom, Sam and Tucker were at the foot of my bed. "Where's Abraham?" this was met with silence before mom and Jazz moved to show he was laying in the bed beside me. He was still unconcise. "What happened?" as I asked, what looked like black fire started on his cheek, only to go out just as fast.

Mom stepped into view "Sweetie, both of you were in the portal when in activated." As soon as mom finished everything came back to me, even the pain. I could only look up at the ceiling.

"Ow." Was all I could say before cough was heard to my left. "Abraham?" I looked over to see him go into a coughing fit, rolling onto his side. What looked like puffs of black and white smoke were being coughed up. Mom moved to his back side and started to rub as dad ran to get a bag and collect whatever he was coughing up. It felt so unreal, seeing my brother in this state. As this thought crossed my mind, I found myself laying on the floor below my bed. "What?" looking at the bottom of the medical bed I was just laying in to see a bit a blanket poking through. "What's going on?"

(skipping around)

**No POV **

It had been a few days since Danny had woken up, and was cleared by his parents to leave the house with his friends. Currently they were walking around an out-door flee market slash fair. After he fell through the medical bed, with a display of a few other abilities. His Mother and Sister tried to help him. Jazz being the most beneficial. His new found powers took some form of concentration, after a few tips from his psychiatrist sister, he was able to remain solid with no problems.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure your brother will wake up soon." Sam tried to comfort him, as they turned into a tent.

"Yeah man, you said it yourself. He's a tough as nails, I'm sure he'll pull through." Tucker trying to help.

Danny let out a sigh as he looked around what looked to be an Arabian tent. "Yeah, I know. I just can't help but worry, ya' know?" he said turning to his friends, a hand rubbing the back of his head.

Sam started looking around to take his mind off his brother. "Hey, didn't you say he likes antics and stuff? Why not get him something for when he wakes up?"

A smile cracked on Danny's sad expression. "For a mountain man, he like fairy tails."

"Wait, seriously? Like princesses and stuff?" tucker asked.

"No, the older ones. Stuff that Sam would like." Danny explained as he started looking around.

"Oh?" an old voice crocked. "Well, then might I make a suggestion child." Said the voice as an old gipsy woman came into view.

"Uh…" was all Danny said, until Sam stepped in. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

The old woman cackled a little as she guided them to the other side of the tent. Sitting on a table was a dusty brass pourer pot. "This lamp is said to contain a Djinn, or Genie, perhaps your brother will like this."

Sam raised a brow to this, not believing it, but it did look the part. Looking at Danny to find him with a hand to his chin in thought. She just shrugged "Sure, why not. It's not like there's a really genie in there." she said as she started to pull out her purse.

"Hang on, I know my brother and he always told to be careful of things like this. I remember him saying that Djinn are very powerful and love to cause harm to mortals." Danny explained.

"Ah." Crocked the woman. "Then this would be in good hands if it was in your brother possession. He seems to understand its power."

Nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah you're right. I'll take it. How much?" Danny asked.

"Free. All I ask is that she goes to a good home." Said the woman as she placed the lamp in a black box, then handed it to him.

"Really?" he asked. All he got as a reply was a nod before the woman vanished into the back. "Thank you." He hollered. With her gone the three teens turned to leave. "wonder why she put it in the box?" he wondered out loud.

"Maybe because it's really old?" Tucker answered with a question.

The two boys shrugged. "Yeah maybe." Danny agreed. "Come on, let drops this off and head to the movies." His two friends looked at each other and smiled, happy that he was starting to go back to normal.

When they got back to Danny's house they found that his bother still in a coma, though now he had lines of black and white fire rippling across his form. "What's going on?" Danny asked, getting the attention of his parents.

His mom spoke up as his dad continued looking over some papers. "We're not sure, but looking at the scans. It shows that there is more brain activity."

"If we compare his to yours, it looks like he'll be waking up soon. By the looks of it within the next 24 hours." Jake chimed.

"What? Really!?" Danny asked excitedly.

"It sure looks like it honey. What do you have there?" Maddie asked.

"It's a gift for Abraham, for when he wakes up."

"That's sweet dear, why don't you put it by his bedside. That way he'll see it when he wakes up." She said. It was fallowed by a moment of silence, with her and Danny staring at the unconscious man. Maddie then places the black box on the table next to Abraham, then looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Mads." Spook Jake, releasing a small sigh. "Why don't we call it a night. From the results of the scans he'll be waking up sometime tomorrow evening."

She looked to him then back to her eldest child. "I suppose you're right dear…"

(Skipping around)

Late into the night, as everyone slept, he started to wake.

The portal doors opened allowing energy from the ghost zone to spill into the room. As the tendrils of dead light reached their target, half of them flashed black and white. The many tendrils of other worldly energy seeped into his body as the other worldly fire started to roll into him. The lights of the lab flickered on, only to burst into sparks, blue hued energy was being pulled from the outlets and into him, as a deep green bled through the floor. Drown to his sleeping form. Tendrils of toxic green and purple, void black and pearl white, electric blue, and earthy green were wrapping around his body. His body drinking them in.

The black box beside his bed side flipped open, reviling a golden lamp resting in fluffy sea blue silk. A pink cloud started to pour out of its spout, circling around him as if looking for an opening. Finding purchase on his left wrist. Once the pink tendril made contact the portal doors slam shut. The glowing energy left in this room are sucked in him, leaving everything in darkness.

After a moment the emergency light flicker on, bathing the room in a panicked red. You could now see Abraham resting his right hand on his head as he slowly sat up. "Sweet Fae, I haven't slept like that since I was kid." Opening his eyes, he could see that he was still in the lab, though now he was on a medical bed. "Isn't this how most horror movie start, or at least have a scene like this in it?" commenting before pushing himself up.

Stretching his limbs, feeling a stiffness. "Wait, why am I in a med-bed. I was supposed to be working of the portal." Looking over he could see the portal was on, the closed, hiding the ere green glow of the Ghost zone. As was the protocol when the portal turned on. "I was working on it… I asked Danny to get a tool for me… then… ow." Everything flooded back, the blinding light, the screaming, the pain. "How am I still alive?" something dawned on him. "Where's Danny?" looking to the other side of himself he saw another medical bed, empty. In a slight panic Abraham run to the door and up the stairs. "Not sure how long I was out, so maybe, please be okay." Muttering to himself as he dashed through the house. Running down the hall after the second set of stairs he reached his destination, flinging the door open with a loud thud. The noise startled the person inside.

Now setting up was a shaggy haired Danny, looking at his older brother with wide eyes.


End file.
